Dipping into the why
by Xment2bursX
Summary: A collection of side stories to 'Skimming Over The Why'. Chapter one: Uchiha Possessions - "Sensei, we need to talk." Sasuke sets down the rules for dating HIS 'Kashi. SLASH! KakaIru. Crack.


**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. D8**

**Summary: First in the 'Skimming over the why' side stories. "Sensei, we need to talk." Sasuke sets down the rules for dating HIS 'Kashi. KakaIru Slash.**

**READ THIS PLEASE: Yes, I've finally done it. The first oneshot in connection to my 'Skimming Over The Why' story. This first one IS SLASH. THAT'S A WARNING RIGHT THERE. This is KAKAIRU. As in KakashiXIruka. As in Scarcrow loves dolphin. **

**NOT ALL OF THESE ONESHOTS WILL BE SLASH. But some will be. Some could be het. Some will simply be alternatives to chapter's in Skimming Over The Why.**

**I will always, always, always put warnings and such at the top here. So please remember to read them! I understand if slash is not your thing but I really dont want reviews all _'EWHOLYCRAP I CANT BELIEVE I READ THAT -flails-'_ Because while it's nice you took the time to read that I would much rather you took the time to either a) Read the warnings or b) say _'I dont actually like slash, but I look foreward to your next slash-less chapters -smiles-'_ Because that would make me glee like theres no tomorrow. Ok? **

**THANKS!**

**Uchiha possessions. **

It was no secret that Uchiha's were quite possessive. The sheilding around their compound was not just to keep themselves safe, after all. It was a sign. A sign that shouted out at the top of it's voice _'This property belongs to the Uchiha clan. Anything beyond this point belongs to them.' _The village was used to it, they had to live with the Uchiha clan since forever, really. And so no one was surprised when a young Uchiha would cling to something and hiss '_mine'_. Or when a slightly more subtle older Uchiha would simply pick up the thing they desired without question.

Hatake Kakashi had grown to understand and accept this rule. Uchiha's were possessive; Sasuke was an Uchiha; Sasuke was possessive, he got it. Everything within the compound was Sasuke's, everything Kakashi bought into the compound was Sasuke's, everything that was in the compound but then came out again was still Sasuke's, everything within reach outside the compound was Sasuke's and, hell, most things way outside the compound were still Sasuke's if he wanted it to be. And with all that information, and the recent evens the last almost-two-years, it was quite obvious that Kakashi - 'Kashi, as he had been dubbed by Sasuke and _only_ Sasuke - was also part of the Uchiha's possessions.

And maybe it was because of all this possessiveness that Sasuke stayed sitting in his desk seat on a saturday afternoon when the rest of the class had been dismissed; hands folded infront of him and desk cleared, staring straight ahead.

Umino Iruka was fairly used to this. When Sasuke wished to talk about something that either couldn't talk to Kakashi about or simply refused to, he would sit and wait. Because Sasuke refused to actually _ask_ for help or advice. On several occasions Iruka had dissmissed his class to find Sasuke still sitting, waiting, and he would have to finish what he was doing and go and join the boy. They would spend a few minutes talking untill Iruka hit the conversation Sasuke needed help on and then, only then, would Sasuke make it clear what they were to discuss.

Iruka personally thought it was a rather adorable trait.

So when he felt Sasuke's aura making no attempt to move, he finished dusting the board clean and turned round to smile at the young boy. Sasuke smiled lightly back, but with a strain to it, as if he didnt really want to smile at Iruka, but he didnt have the heart to, no matter the situation, not smile back at the lovely teacher. The strain on Sasuke's lips - who, despite what people said, smiled alot. So long as it was within the presence of either Iruka or Kakashi - showed that this was a very serious topic.

Iruka ran through the possibilities of what it could be in his head. It was nearing the two-year date of his clan's murder, that was a high possibility. He didnt know how Sasuke had actually taken that day last year, but Sasuke hadnt gotten as quiet or as blank-eyed as he had last year when the date neared. It was a good few months off for his birthday so that couldn't be it. And it was even longer till Kakashi's birthday too (Iruka didnt know the exact date but last year Sasuke had come to him asking for ideas around the start of September so he guessed it was around then). Knowing Sasuke, it could be any one of them, or something completely different.

This time, Sasuke startled him by starting the conversation as soon as Iruka had taken a seat near Sasuke's desk.

"I know what's happening tonight."

Oh. _Oh._ Is that what he wanted to talk about?

Iruka blushed heavily and scratched his nose.

"Ah, do you, Sasuke-kun? Did Hatake-san tell you?"

God damn, he was going to _murder_ that stupid Jounin.

"No."

Oh, ok. Maybe he'll let him live.

"He told Pakkun, who told me on a walk last night."

Nope. Defenetly killing him.

"I see. Is this what you wish to discuss?"

Honestly! What was Kakashi thinking! Telling his dog nin's that they were going out on a date! How embarressing!

"Yes," Sasuke said, squaring his shoulders. "What are your intentions with my guardian, Sensei?"

Iruka blinked. Then blushed some more, the hotness travelling to his ears. "I-It's just _one_ date, Sasuke-kun." He tried weakly. "There are no... intentions yet."

Sasuke looked at him for a long moment. Iruka tried to meet his gaze as levelly as possible. "Good," The boy said at last. "But Sensei, one date leads to another. And that to another. And so on. There will eventually be intentions and I wish to be informed when they arise."

"Of course, Sasuke-kun." Kami, when did Sasuke become the teacher and Iruka his student?

"And on that note, I have some rules I wish for you to follow." He waited untill Iruka had finished chocking and had nodded his agreement before continueing. "I go to bed by eleven at the latest. I do not like to be woken when asleep so I would like for Kakashi to be home before then."

"I-it's only dinner, Sasuke-kun. Trust me, Kakashi will be home before then..."

"Good. If Kakashi wishes for you to join him at home, you may, so long as you leave before eleven again, so that I can allow you out." He gave his sensei a sharp look. "You may _not _sleep round." Iruka squawked indignently while Sasuke kept going. "I do not wish for Kakashi to come home drunk or otherwise under some influence. I should hope I do not have to ask you to be respectable towards him. I would also appreciate it if we kept all these matters to ourselves." Iruka wasnt sure if he could turn any redder at this point. "And," Here Sasuke met Iruka's gaze with a hard, possessive look in his eyes. "Please remember that 'Kashi belongs to _me._ I am simply allowing you his company. Would it be anyone else I could not allow this date to go ahead." He paused. "If you hurt him, sensei, I will not hesitate to do twice-fold the pain onto you. Are we clear?"

Iruka nodded, understanding that Sasuke's threats were not to be taken lightly.

Satisfied with the pale look on his sensei's face, Sasuke stood up from his seat and slung his bag over his shoulders. He paused on his way out, hand resting on the door handle. "A-and sensei," Iruka turned in his seat to see a faint flush on the sides of the pale cheeks he could see. "If he hurts you, or disrespects you in anyway... I'll... well... the threat goes both ways, sensei."

Iruka smiled, a little shakily. "Hai, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded jerkily and fled from the room, his footsteps echoing in the hall. Iruka took a few minutes to regain himself before standing and walking over to lean a hand against his desk. He laughed a little nervously aloud.

Kami, what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**AN: Sasuke is a possessive little git -loves-.**

**I have a few ideas for these side stories. This one was a ling time coming, really. Since the start of Skimming Over The Why! These stories are mostly for luls; so I can pitch a few different idea's out; so I can do alternitive endings/details; for yaoi and het and other relationships I want to keep out of Skimming Over The Why. **

**Kakashi wasnt even in this one, hm. Poor 'Kashi -pets-.**

**Review! Before Sasuke has to come threaten you with bodily harm!**

**xxx**


End file.
